


霸道总监爱谁啊【番外五：小别胜金戈记.下】

by eavywh



Category: off gun
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavywh/pseuds/eavywh





	霸道总监爱谁啊【番外五：小别胜金戈记.下】

正文

微辣的夜宵下肚，本就嫣红的小嘴看上去更饱满丰盈。off始终带着淡淡的笑容，拿着纸巾慢慢拭过这嘴唇，又拿来冰水，将玻璃杯口靠近gun：“辣吗？喝点。”

被绑手的人听话吞咽，随着off倾斜杯身，有小细流顺着红艳的嘴角渗出，滴湿了人手腕的丝巾。

“哎呀，不小心。”

Off笑意更胜，从容放下杯子的动作让人怀疑他不小心的可能性。果然下一秒，放大的俊脸凑近，gun还在微微失神，已经被人亲吻上下颚湿漉漉的皮肤，还能感觉到off认真顺着水流舔舐，一直到脖颈根部。

反应过来的Gun红了脸：“爸比…我们去床上好不好？”

“不好。”off用唇认真的感觉着小情人皮肤上微不可见的绒毛，湿的要亲吻，干的要弄湿…等gun喘着气把自己整个送到他怀里，他才环抱上人，去抓他裤裆里的东西。

“我今天在这里看你很久，你知道从这个角度看过去，你屁股有多翘吗？”

Gun下身已经一丝不挂，勃起的物件还被off握在手里缓缓摩挲。

“特别是你手撑在桌边，低下身去看别人的文件时候…那本来是迎接我的姿势。”

小可爱臊得胸部起伏不定，off继续慢腾腾的在人耳边低语：“没想到吧？一边认真工作，一边还要在我脑子里被扒光，是不是特别辛苦？”

今天的总监大人异常斯文，嘴里说着骚话，动作却不紧不慢，把人撸得铃口滴水，才伸手去碰后面他要享用的地方。

那地方比他记忆中的还要热，顺着甬道探进去，修长的手指便紧紧缠住，没按几下，那儿居然渗出水来。

“哟。”off笑得非常开心：“自己在浴室里准备得很充分了嘛。”

向来凶狠直接的人突然慢声细语捉弄人，gun羞愤之下却反驳不出声，瘫在人怀里忍着呻吟，最后只漏出一丝轻哼。

都怪头顶灯太亮，手腕被绑得太紧，胸口也硬得难受…他却不想出声求饶。

Off拉过张椅子，自己退了裤子，张开腿坐下，揽过人的细腰，让人慢慢吞进他已经硬得发痛的东西。只是被朝思暮想的软肉紧紧包裹后，off依旧不动如山，表情冷漠，只有额边渗出的汗珠，才能知道他到底花了多少力气克制。

“这么久没做，想不想？来，动吧。”

gun绑着的双手没处施力，大腿被人掐在手里，脚尖根本无法碰到地板，扭了几下便神色戚戚：“爸比…我动不了。”

off手指轻摇，来回蹭着人大腿根最隐秘的敏感点，低声哄道：“乖，那你告诉我，你这一天闷着生什么气？”

“没…”gun话一出口，底下便被人狠狠顶上，他控制不住呻吟，挟制着的双手已经有些发麻，他倒在off身上，却得不到平常应该环抱上来的手臂——off忙着一手捞着一半臀肉，使了大劲的挤压。

小可爱眼眶通红，委屈得不行，埋在人胸前终于开口，只是话里都带着些许鼻音：“你…你太过分了…在外面被那些女人哄得那么开心，回来还要欺负我…”

off一挑眉，聪明如他马上听懂了，手下一使劲就把人拦腰抱起，大步回卧室丢在床上，欺身上去狠狠捅入。

“你就为了这个晾了我一整天？！”off察觉自己声音都有些嘶哑：“我今天在厨房忍得老二都凸出一块，被singto嘲笑好久，你…”

大力撞击下的gun呻吟突然拔高，原来刚刚被off撸得挺巧的下体此时受不了刺激，将粘稠的液体喷得到处都是。

Off硬了心，在人的高潮中继续狠顶，没多久小可爱身体便有些痉挛，合不上的红唇边甚至渗出银丝。

手掌下任何一寸皮肤都那么滑，又开始泛起粉色，off觉得自己手上的力道可能会捏碎这一切，但是他控制不了。一个月没有碰触的地方紧紧吸附着他，任他一次次破入，又死命的绞着像是在挽留…

无论他如何像个野兽一样自顾横冲直撞，身下的人依旧和从前一样，就算眼泪都打湿了耳边的发丝，也不躲闪，就这样堪堪承受他的撞击，任自己的呻吟带着颤动的哽咽。

偶尔对上那变得迷蒙的漂亮眼睛，里面的深情还是一样，都漏出到眼窝流转…

最后他们一起倒在柔软的被褥间时，还是交缠得像烈日下融化的黏答答的糖。Off低头深吸着怀里人发丝间的气息，在被窝里去找小宝贝刚被解开的手，轻抚上还有丝巾捆绑痕迹的手腕。

“疼不疼？”

小脑袋在他胸前磨蹭，应该是摇头的样子。

“还生不生气？”

这下手都抱上来了。

Off微笑着将亲吻印在人额边。

不管是谁持狠行凶，又是谁无赖倔强，他们总能在最后得到奇妙的平衡。也许关于爱，也许沉醉荒唐…反正能在这春夜相守而梦，任他月满天。

 

番外五·完


End file.
